Animagus Adventure
by Crazilyinsanelady
Summary: Ron finds his Animagus form, but gets stuck. He can't change back, and he's missing dinner! Who will save him.....MALFOY? RWDM
1. The Great Hall! AHHH! PANSY!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy! Put this on your alert list, and I'll PM you when I post the next one!**_

_**xXxXxXx **_

_Well_, Ron thought, _This didn't go as well as I thought it would… Maybe Harry was right, I should've waited until later when we could do this in the Room of Requirement…_

Ron was currently stuck in his animagus form, which, ironically enough, was the animal that the members of Gryffindor house called their arch nemesis Ice Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

He was a bloody ferret.

A pure white ferret with silky white fur, a wriggling nose, and soft pinkish paws without opposable thumbs.

Just great.

Absolutely spiffing.

Not to mention that he was stuck.

And Hermione wasn't able to help him because she didn't know where he was.

And Harry knew what he looked like, but not where he was. He was currently (supposedly) in a meeting with the headmaster before dinner. Fat lot of good that did him.

And speaking of dinner…. –sniff-….he was missing it!

Ron frantically scrambled and slipped down the stair rails, following the delicious aroma of tender roast beef and juicy fried chicken.

When he reached the Great Hall, his little ferret nose was twitching as he scurried through a gap under the doors and stayed close to the stone walls. He ran, ferret paws moving quickly, before anyone noticed him, and hid under the nearest table.

Ron's little ferret heart was beating rapidly and he shivered, crouched under the unfamiliar table.

"Oh, look, a ferret! What are you doing here little buddy? You're shivering, poor thing. Here, let me warm you up." Icy cold hands grabbed him and lifted him onto the table top.

He squeaked loudly and tried to jump out of the squeezing hands.

"Pansy, you're squishing it. Give it here, before you kill it with your gorilla hands."

_My savior._ Ron thought.

Then he turned to look at his heavenly rescuer ……

_OH SHIT, MALFOY!!!_

**xXxXxXx**

**Review Please! Or I'll set Voldemort on you!**


	2. Draco NAKED! BAD THEO!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**xXxXxXx**

"SQUEAK!!!" Ron twisted and tried to run away.

"Fine, Draco. Be a party pooper." Pansy practically launched poor Ron across the room.

He closes his eyes tightly and curled into a ball as he soared….and moment he would fall unceremoniously onto the cold floor and break multiple bones….but he was gently caught and cradled against a warm chest.

Wait…warm chest, soft hands stroking him, comforting murmur…

This couldn't be Draco Malfoy, resident Ice Prince.

No.

Not possible.

But…it was!

"Squeak." He whimpered.

"Its okay little guy. I'll keep that nasty hag away from you."

xXxXxXx

Over the next few days, Ron learned that Draco wasn't really all that bad once you got to know him.

He was still mad a Harry though. He saw Ferret-Formed-Ron two whole days ago and only smiled at him. No effort made to get him back at all. _Maybe he knows something that I don't. _Ron mused while he lounged on Draco's silk covered pillow.

Then…Theodore Nott ran down the 7th year boys' corridor cackling madly.

"THEO! Give me back my clothes!" Draco roared.

"Never! I need money for Honeydukes! Gotta love those Chocolate Frogs!"

The cackling quickly faded as the culprit sprinted to the Common Room to sell the pajamas. Stomping echoed down the corridor, accompanied by growling.

Then the door swung open and there stood Draco, with only a small towel hanging around his waist. His limp silky hair was dripping slightly, and water droplets slid slowly down towards his toes, over his curved muscles. His Quidditch muscles were easily visible, without his robes covering them.

Ron's eyes widened as he took in Draco's physique. _Sweet Merlin! No wonder he has fangirls!_

Theo suddenly ran back down the hallway with a big sack of galleons clutched in his fist. He cackled again and slammed the door shut on Draco's arse.

The small towel…fell gracefully to the floor.

Ron gave a little ferret gasp and would've blushed if he could in his current form.

_And what a fine arse it is._ Ron thought to himself as his Draco turned around and started cursing.

_Wait…my Draco?_

**xXxXxXx**

**Review!**

**And if you liked this, read the first one, about Harry!!!**


	3. MORE NAKED DRACO!

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter. You are sadly disillusioned. Find the nearest psychiatrist. **

**Enjoy! R&R PEOPLE!!!**

**xXxXxXx**

"Damn Theo. Those were my favorite silk pajama pant that he just auctioned off to those rabid fangirls." Draco walked across the room _(Oh my god! Adonis!)_ to his dresser by the bed _(Ah! He's less that a foot away from me!)_ and leaned over to search through a drawer, giving Ferret-Ron a very nice view of his toned, shapely ass.

If only he was faced the other way. Ron found himself wishfully thinking. _I wonder ifhe would turn around if I…._

He got up and slunk over to the edge of the bed, about three inches away from his _(wonderfully delicious…) _arse. Then he squeaked so Draco would turn slightly around.

"What is it?" Draco looked inquisitively at the ferret that had apparently squeaked for no reason. "Something wrong?"

Ron tilted his head to the side because it always made his Draco smile and chuckle. After the expected, he leapt off the bed and into Draco's arms. He moved his little ferret body so his cold nose was right under the human's ear.

"Aww. Cold?" Draco cuddled his ferret with one hand and used the other to slip a pair of boxers on.

Ron squeaked indignantly. _He wasn't supposed to do that!_

"Lets get under the covers then." 'His' Draco cooed softly and kissed the top of his furry head.

_This,_ Ron mused as Draco turned the lamp off and laid down, _Was not how I expected this to turn out at all. Definitely not how I thought it would be._

**xXxXxXx**

**The next chapter is already written. So review people, the price of the next chappie is 5 reviews or three days!!!!! So review!!!**


	4. OMG! Crushes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Not now, not ever. And that's a fact.**

**R&R PEOPLES!!**

**xXxXxXx**

The next morning at breakfast, Pansy motioned Draco over and patted the bench next to her.

"What is it, Pansy?"

"A certain red-head of yours seems to be missing from the table."

"What! That can't be!"

"No, tis true. Besides, Potter only ever goes to the Weasley's for Christmas, and he's still here. Been here all of Break, too. Never even left the Castle to go to Hogsmead."

"Is he missing then?"

"No idea."

_Wait, _Ron froze,_ I'm the only male Weasley at Hogwarts…..they have to mean me. But what are they talking about that could possibly have anything that includes me as 'Topic Of Conversation' besides being a poor blood-traitor?_

"Damn."

"Missing your wittle-bitty crush already, Draco Dearest? I thought you told me it wasn't that serious, a passing fling, only a farce created be your lonely must be in luuuuuurrrvvvveeee!" Pansy pretended to swoon onto his lap.

Draco irritably pushed her off onto the table.

"Hey! I'm your best friend, prat!"

"Shut up Pansy, you're just jealous because **you** had a crush on **me** in Second Year." He sniffed.

"No need to get all defensive like that, Drakie-Poo. I'll be nice this one time and help you find the poor guy. Do you think Potter knows where he is? We can track him down after breakfast."

"All right. Let's do that." Draco replied absentmindedly. His silvery eyes were still scanning frantically up and down the Gryffindor table, as if he expected Ron to jump out and yell, "Surprise!"

Suddenly Draco growled. "And if he refuses….." The threat was left unsaid.

xXxXxXx

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

Ron was in shock.

_My crush is crushing on me too. How ironic is that? And when exactly did that happen anyway?_

**xXxXxXx**

**LOL, I love Pansy's character. She's cool.**

**You know the drill, Review!**

**5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	5. Oh, the DRAMA! swoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you think I do, go to Google and find the nearest shrink. Now.**

**R&R PEOPLES!**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE: See, ronsbabiesmama!? I wrote and typed this special update in only 45 min just for you because you wanted a longer chapter. So this is dedicated to you! **

**Whoo! First dedication! /victory lap/**

**xXxXxXx **

Now that he thought about it though, it did make sense.

All the side-long glances at him when he thought no one was watching.

And that must mean the constant stream of insults was just an excuse to be near him, to talk to him.

_Bloody Hell. How did I never notice?_

xXxXxXx

"Potter!" Draco snarled at his friend's back.

He spun around. "Malfoy? What do you want this time?"

"Where's the Weasel, Potter?"

Harry looked baffled, but Ron could detect an undertone of slight joy that he had trained himself to notice over seven years of being his friend.

"Why do you want to know? Need someone else to try out a couple new insults on? Getting bored?"

Draco flinched, almost imperceptibly.

"Of course, Potter." Draco scoffed, "No we only want to talk to you."

Harry warily scanned the immediate area for signs of a threat.

"Alright then. Where to?"

"This way." Pansy motioned him to follow. "In one of the spare office rooms."

"…"

xXxXxXx

"So," Harry started, swinging himself on top of a nearby desk and dangling his legs off the side. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Weasley."

"Weasley Ron or Weasley Ginny. Be more specific."

"Ronald."

"Ah."

Harry looked quizzically at Draco, then carefully, without him seeing, made a come here gesture to the ferret who could barely see his face from his spot under the Slytherin's robes.

Ron's eyes widened. Harry was finally going to help him. _Thank Merlin. Finally._

The ferret squeaked and wriggled up against the pale neck.

"Eeek, squeak! SQUEAK!"

"Buddy, what is it? You not like that nasty Gryff?"

Harry's mouth fell open.

"Flake?" He gasped.

"I'll have you know," Pansy drawled, "That neither of us are flakes, Potter. Are you delusional again?"

"No, that's Flake! C'mere Flake!" Harry hopped off the desk and crouched down, whistling.

Ron's ferret ears perked up when he heard the familiar whistle.

He squirmed and anxiously made protesting noises and the pale hands that tried to hold him.

"No, this is my ferret. I just got him a few days ago. Found him in the Great Hall."

"Sure, Malfoy, because ferrets just pop up out into existence at a magical school out in the middle of nowhere." Harry commented sardonically.

"How about this," Pansy stated, "A compromise. Draco sets him down in the middle of the room and I'll immediately put _Immobulus_ on him. When I release the spell whoever he goes to gets him. Deal?" she was obviously confident tat she and Draco would win.

"Deal. Set him down then."

He was lowered to the floor and cast under the spell.

"1….2….3!"

Ron shook his head to get rid o the foggy feeling, then turned his head to peer at his Slytherin crush.

"Here, Buddy! Let's go get something to eat. We'll go and get your favorites."

"Here, Flake."

Instinctively, Ron went towards the more familiar voice, Harry's. His friend smiled warmly as the pure white ferret snuggled into his arms and made purring noises.

"Shhhh." Harry cradled the soft ferret and put his cheek against his furry back, scratching the one place Draco hadn't been able to find, his itching spot that never failed to turn him into a pile of goo.

Ron's purring grew louder.

Draco's mouth grew dryer.

**xXxXxXx**

**Happy now!? I'm cool for coming up with that in 45 min, aren't I???**


	6. Back to HUMAN Form!

**Disclaimer: I do not won Harry Potter. At all. So don't set your stinking lawyers on me this time. Humph.**

**Dedicated to (drumroll): **

**talley67 and Wynter Rayne for being the very first reviewers, ever!**

**YAY THEM!!! /claps loudly/**

**Anywhoo, thanx to WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo too (haha that rhymed) for telling me what a ferret smells like. That'll probably be in the next chapter form Draco's POV. If it isn't, feel free to yell a t me to put it in. LOL. I've never met a ferret before….my brother is deadly scared of all animals. Blech. So I got stuck with a blood hamster…that died.**

**My muse took a short break to write a few school essays. So sorry for the long wait.**

**R&R PEOPLES!**

**xXxXxXx**

"What?" Draco gasped. "N-no!"

Then he spun and trounced out of the room.

If you'd been out in the hallway, you would've seen a single tear tracing its way down his cheek.

xXxXxXx

"What the bloody Hell was that about, Parkinson?"

"He…" She sighed. "He loved that ferret, even though he only had him for a few days. Don't rub it in his face, please."

"I won't."

She stared at him silently.

"On my honor as a Gryffindor."

She nodded.

"I guess I'll see you around then."

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

xXxXxXx

"Well, I guess its just you and me 'Flake'."

Ron squeaked huffily.

"Yeah, Yeah. I've heard it all before."

"Squ-EAk."

"Uh-huh. C'mon, lets go up to the tower and get you changed back."

xXxXxXx

"Animagus Revilio!" Harry cast.

Ron groaned as his transformation back to human form was forced. He tried to stand, and promptly toppled towards the hardwood floor. "Ugh."

Harry reached out and caught him.

"You okay, Ron?"

Ron coughed and sputtered.

"Anapneo." Harry pointed his wand at 'Flake's' throat helpfully.

"Thanks." He rasped.

Harry lifted him up and deposited him onto his bed.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why did you leave me with him, Harry?" Ron asked in a small voice.

Harry sighed. "Because I noticed, Ron."

"Noticed what?" He was confused.

"That he was in love with you."

"When…?"

"Last year, right before Christmas. He started staring at you and stuff. I may not have the highest grades in our year, Ron, but contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid."

"I…I…just. Couldn't you have at least asked me first?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Ron," Harry said patiently, "If I suddenly said, out of the blue, 'Hey, Ron. Why don't you turn into your animagus form and I'll stick you with Malfoy for a few days until you figure out that he has a crush on you and you love him back even though you deny it to yourself?' Would you really have done it? At all?"

Ron frowned. "Point."

"Exactly. You would've dragged me off to Madame Pomfrey before I had a chance to convince you. And don't say you wouldn't, because you know that you would've."

"True."

"Now. On the subject of Draco."

"How do I tell him? I don't think he'll believe me."

"Hmmmm."

"Hey, Harry," Ron started apprehensively, "Do you think maybe….Oh never mind. It's a stupid idea. Would never work anyway."

"What?"

"Well……what if you told him. You know, in the Room of Requirements or something."

"That might just work. Plus he'll probably try to beat you up if he sees you then anyway. Do you think you could hide in-wait, what am I thinking? The Room will provide a hiding place for you. We just have to be really, really specific about the hiding place we ask for."

"Invisible to Draco, Make sure no one else comes in, he can't be able to sense me, need a protective barrier around you incase he tries to hit you, which he definitely will anyway…"

"And a fireplace, couches, chairs. Maybe ask dobby for some snacks and Pumpkin Juice…"

**xXxXxXx**

**^.^ Yay!**

**6 reviews for the next chapter!!!**

**REVIEW PEOPLES!**

**AND READ THE NEW STORIES I JUST POSTED!!!!**


	7. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. At all. And I never will. Ever. So put the phone down and don't call your lawyer. **

**Sorry for the lateness, first I had finals...then chores....then classes...ugh.**

**xXxXxXx**

Draco stumbled into his room and slammed the door fiercely, kicking the desk chair over as he stormed to his bed and flopped down on his stomach.

Liquid silver eyes let loose a stream of tears into the Slytherin green pillow, covering the silk in his anger.

"Augh." Draco groaned, "Stupid fucking Golden Boy always gets whatever he wants. Why…?"

He lay there, exhausted from his fit of crying until sleep finally took over his vision, tossing him into cruel dreams.

xXxXxXx

"But will he listen? He is…" Harry seemed reluctant to insult him.

"Stubborn." Ron supplied.

"And a bit of a pat sometimes. Draco has gotten heaps better though, ever since he started following you around."

Ron's ears grew red and he ducked his head shyly. "He…He followed me around?"

Harry chuckled.

"Harry?"

"Go to sleep Ron. I can tell that you need it. I'll wake you up in time for dinner."

"Thanks, Harry."

xXxXxXx

Harry wandered up to the Room of Requirements and stared up at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls to dance ballet. Idiot.

He began to pace in front of it.

_I need a place for Ron and Mal-Draco to make peace and finally get together._

_Somewhere they can be comfortable and alone. No awkwardness._

First Pass.

_In a neutral house color, very little greens or reds. A dark blue would be nice. No tapestries or paintings. A few mindows with a view of the lake or towers? _

Second Pass.

_It needs a large fireplace and a couch…possibly a recliner chair or two….a table for snacks…Snacks, I should ask Dobby for some sandwiches and cauldron cakes._

Third Pass.

A door appeared. Harry stared up at the looming mahogany door, then grasped the brass handle and opened it slowly. He stepped inside. It was just like had described **(A/N—If I can find a room of close to this description, I'll post the link.)**

_Hmmmmmmmmm. How about another door that leads to a bedroom? Large kind-size bed, the works. But they shouldn't be able to open it until they make up. Oh, make sure that there's lube in a drawer next to the bed, and lots of it._

_Um, and a bathroom would be good too. Attached to both of the rooms. With a marble 6'x8' bathtub._

Said things appeared.

A grin wormed its way onto his face.

"Wicked."


	8. LALALA Go to my profile now

Not an actual update..well it is an update, just not a chapter. But it is listed as a chapter on the site...so...? /shrugs/ _Anyway....._

Okay people. **Vote** on the **poll** on my profile or, alternately, just **email me** at either crazyilady at yahoo . com or crazilyinsanelady at yahoo . com.

If people **don't vote** and/or tell me what they think should happen, I'll just **leave the story** as it is or finish up with something completely random like **Trelawney molesting Mrs. Norris.**

Yeah, I went there.

See how you like that, _bitchez._

**_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!_**

**_(Oh and PS: My friend wants me to finally type the vocabulary Test sequel for her birthday next month...so..../coughs/ yeah. I'll be going now.)_**


End file.
